Bestfriends Make the Best Boyfriends
by Deidara's Sugar Girl
Summary: Happy Valentines: I've been best friends with Sasuke Uchiha for as long as I can remember. We would do everything together, and he was always there when I needed him. So why did it bother me so much to set him up with my best friend? The perfect girl.


**Sugar - Happy Valentine! **  
**Sasuke - Shut up, you pain in the butt.**  
**Sugar - nyu! I love valentines! Such a happy day n_n where you're gonna give your love to that special "someone" **  
**Sasuke - Oh really? Does Sugar have a "special someone?"**  
**Sugar - n-no! O/O I-I dont... **  
**Sasuke - Yes you do.**  
**Sugar - s-shut up!**  
**Sasuke - We all know it's me.**  
**Sugar - *barfs* oh so that's what it was... **  
**Sasuke - ?**  
**Sugar - the corn bread that was making me sick... o u o;;**

**.:~:Happy:~:. **

Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to be in love with your best friend? The person you share all your secrets with, the one who loves you despite all your faults, who'll hold you when some jerk tells you you're ugly and it makes you cry. The only one in your life that would laugh with you when you farted, instead of at you, and the only one who would actually care, and I mean genuinely care, if you started feeling sick.  
Well to answer my own question, no I have not wondered. I had never even thought. To be more clear, it had never crossed my mind even once! At least not until my best friend started dating another girl. The perfect everything girl who can cook, clean, and smile at almost anything. Supple skin, rosy cheeks, that disgustingly long, soft looking blond hair that reached her butt, tied into a cutezy purple ribbon. That girl everyone wants. And to make the situation enflame my gaping wound, I had helped them get together.

This isn't really a happy story, what with all the drama, the tears, the jealously, (hey we all get jealous). But I guess I could tell it anyways. I mean if you really want to hear it and all. Might make you go mentally insane from all the shit that goes on, and trust me, shit goes down. Kind of.

"Oi, Sakura, lend me some money, I'm broke." Stupid Sasuke Uchiha demanded, no not asked, demanded of me, his reflection appearing faintly in the vending machine from behind myself. He had his smug, bored, looking emo face on and all I could do was grumble, staring back at him through the machine's plastic panes. Everyday, every lunch period. You'd think I would have gotten used to it by now, but somehow or other it still pisses me off.

"Bring your own damn money Uchiha." I hissed, twirling my body around to jut a pointed finger between his nose, "I'm not your personal bank you know." I said, hoping my eyes looked convincing enough so that he'd leave me alone.

Didn't work. "Come on!" He poked my arm, his dark coal eyes narrowing in that cute way he knows I can't resist. "I'll pay you baaack."

I gritted my teeth, my eyelids clenching together painfully tight, as my hand reached into my school uniform pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. I tossed my hand behind my shoulder and felt Sasuke snatch the money from my fingers. "With interest if I don't have it by tomorrow!"

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah, fine."

I stomped my foot as I watched him retreat to his end of the cafeteria, his friend Naruto leached himself onto his back like a man eating octopus as he went to sit down. I snickered a little. Serves him right for mooching my dough for the third times this week. So what if he was my best friend.

"Ahhh. Sasuke-kun is so hot!" My girlfriend (no not "girlfriend" my friend girl) Tenten strutted over and fake-fainted on my shoulder, putting a lot of stress on my right arm. She clenched her tiny little hands around my shoulder blade and sighed, "I envy that you guys are friends. You've known each other since childhood right?"

My cheeks flushed a little so I shook her off, "Yeah, but he's seriously a pain. Nothing to be jealous of." It was true at the time, Sasuke was just a pain in my butt, despite being my closest companion. We had known each other since we were little kids. Sasuke's parents were never around, always out on business trips, and his elder brother moved away from home when Sasuke was really young.

My father was the assistant (also known as the "victim") of the Uchiha company(s) so Sasuke was thrown on us while Mrs and Mr. Uchiha were away. He shared my room most of the time, and he wasn't much of a talker until I got him interested into K-pop (korean music), then I had a chibi Sasuke doing the BEG abracadabra dance all over the house. Or the SHINee Lucifer hip-thrusts when his skills improved a little more.

He was always such a little snot. But I loved him like a part of my family. And honestly, I think my mother was pleased to have an actual man around the house (as apposed to my father who's such a fuckin' pansy).

"Are you serious? Sasuke is like, the hottest guy at school, you're soooo lucky!" Tenten gushed some more and reasserted herself on my shoulder. I shook her off again.

"I have to say, Tenten's right." My other friend, the blond one, Ino chimed in from my other side, her pert and fluttery purple bow-tied ponytail bounced with every movement she made.

Ino was the perfect type. Everyone likes her, she had fanboys an girls hated that they were so jealous of her. She always got the guy she wanted, and her beauty was so radius it could be revolting. She had such pure cerulean eyes that shone with hyper active emotion, and her lashes were always finely licked with black mascara. Lips glossed like freshly kissed glass, and hair placed perfectly in every place on her head. Not even Sasuke would say no to her.

Ino twirled a lock of blond hair, "Maybe I should ask him to walk me home?" she stated like a questions, shooting knowing eyes at me and Tenten. Her glossy lips formed a pretty smile as she fluttered her lashes, "Oh Sakura, perhaps introduce me?"

Something panged in my chest. An unfamiliar feeling that felt like my heart was strangling my throat... or was it the other way around? I couldnt tell. But I knew I did not like this feeling. I swallowed, hoping to calm the burning feeling in my throat. What was the big deal? Sasuke was my best friend, nothing more, and Ino could probably hook him without my help anyways. Besides, I didn't like Sasuke or anything (eye roll).

A sweet smile graced my face, "Yeah sure, I guess I could."

Ino's eyes brightened, "Yee! Thank you Sakura!" she chirped and snuggled my collar bone. The faint scent of ocean washed through my nose, the usual Ino scent.

Tenten pouted from the side and stomped her foot childishly as to gain our attention. "Geez! Why not me?" she whined. Her amber brown eyes grew big and puppy-like, pleading into my ow n emerald orbs.

Ino fish lipped her, and pulled those chubby cheeks, "Cauws Iwno awsked fiwrst." Her high soprano voice mimicked baby talk as she pulled Tentens face side to side with the flick of her thumb.

"Awww..." Tenten flailed and some how managed to pry Ino's blue manicured fingers from her flesh. "No fair!"

The three of us laughed all the way to our table, but some annoying thumping kept me alert and spaztic for the rest of lunch.

Oh yeah.  
I gave Sasuke all my lunch money.  
That must have been it.

(Eye Roll)

**.:~:Valentines:~:.**

"- so then Kakashi-sensei got spiked with a soccer ball and Kiba got detention. What an idiot." Sasuked droned on about soccer practice as the two of us lay on our backs atop the schools roof. His tie was undone carelessly and his shirt button downed a few.

I noticed that what Ino and Tenten said were true, he was pretty good looking. What with his long dark hair and that pale white skin to channel it out. His body was well built, and I have to admit I have heard some pretty horrendous things about his arse in the hallways. Girls these days. Seriously.

I guess it was hard to actually look at Sasuke from a girls perspective instead of a friends perspective, and from the way my heart was thumping, I think I preferred a friends view on things.

Sasuke rolled the soccer ball around on his stomach, the orb making circular creases in his white school shirt. His long lashes shadowed his face as he craned his face to look down at his feet.

"Oi, you okay there?" He asked and bopped my head with the ball.

I squeaked from the sudden contact, and growled at him, "Duh! You took my lunch money. I'm just hungry is all!" I sputtered, and looked up towards the sky, hoping he wouldn't see the fiery blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Oh." He said, and rested his head back down, looking up to wear I was staring. The clouds became interesting for the two of us in the short period of time he kept quiet, "Wanna go somewhere?"

I rolled my head to look at him, my eyes must have seemed shocked as they met his because he started chuckling. "Uh... what?"

"I owe you food right?" Sasuke asked, more like stated, cause hell yeah he owed me fuckin' food. "Lemme buy you some dango. My treat." It was a nice offer, and I almost didn't take him seriously. Sasuke has his sweet moments I guess.

Oh yeah. Then I remembered, "You don't have money, dumbass." I droned out the words "idiot" and "stupid" with my lips, which made him glare.

"Fine! Then I'll go get some money from my house." He stood up and rubbed the back of his head. It was always so messy back there, I guess girls were too busy looking at the front so they never did notice the back. Such a duck butt he had going on.

Sasuke always had messy hair in the back, ever since he was little. I used to tease him about it, and it would make him cry. Now when I teased him about it, he would ruffle my hair and punch my arm. He was so much cuter back then.

"Let's go." He said cooly and held out his hand for me to take.

I looked at it confused, "What?"

He "tched" and took hold of my arm, hefting me to my feet and pulling me on his back with no complications. I gripped on for dear life.

"Uchiha! Put me down, we're on the roof!" I yelled, clawing at his back like a cat stuck in a tree.  
I always had a fear of heights, don't get me wrong I loved the roof, but being on someone else's back while being on the roof scared me shitless. Sasuke refused to let go however, and completely ignored me.

He hauled me over to the stairs and sat his butt down (with me still aboard) on the rusted metal railing leading into the High School division. His feet were planted steadily on the ground before he took me by surprise and kicked us both off from the floor and sent us speeding down the railing like an unstoppable train cart.

"Here we gooo!"

"UCHIHA!" I cried/clung/screamed my way down the railing, tears streaming from the impact the forced air had on my face. Holy shit.

Sasuke was laughing. Of course.

Once we reached floor ground I had to double over and clutch my ribs for air since I had choked on my own spit in sheer terror. I coughed and sputtered while Sasuke smirked at me with that obnoxious lip play he had learned from Key when he was pole dancing on some korean special. My cheeks were burning hot and my head had lost its way down that fuckin' scary stunt.

"You moron!" I punched his arm so hard he winched a little. My eyes had gone white with anger and my knees wouldn't stop shaking. "D-don't do that ever again!" I screamed out loud.

It only made Sasuke's laughter increase.

He punched me back, softer of course, and noosed his arm around mine. I tried to pull away but his grip was way stronger than mine, so I made do with hip bumping him. I made sure to him bump him hard too.

The two of us walked arm in arm, hips clashing violently all the way to lockers, where Sasuke quickly scooped his stuff up with his free arm and slung his bag over his shoulder. He paused an gave me a funny look.

"What?" I flushed and grit my teeth at the face he was giving me.

"Let go of my arm, weirdo." He said, his eyes bored and his expression pouty. I hadn't realized we were still attached, but I saw Sasuke's arm loose with mine still strung around it, refusing to let go.

My cheeks heated with embarrassment as I broke our connection like a metal chain, "S-shut up! You're the one who grabbed me first!" I snapped, cradling my elbow, my and fisted in my shirt. Typical Sasuke.

He would do this to me a lot, even when we were in pre-K. We would be holding hands to cross the street safely, and our touches would linger just a little after the white and black paved road ended and folded into the sidewalk. He would pinch the skin of my hand, and say "Stupid. Stop holding my hand. You're gross." I guess he was embarrassed to be seen with a girl. Or maybe it was because I really was gross.

Sasuke scoffed at me, "Get your stuff, and let's go."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I backed out of the locker aisle to find my own, and he responded by sticking his own tongue out with the stupid emotionless expression. I growled and hissed at him like a cat. "Go bald Uchiha!" and I ran to my own locker, the faint laughter of Sasuke springing the sensitive hairs in my ears.

I found my locker easily since it was the furthest to the left, and the one with all the flower stickers on it. Ino and Tenten put them there after a shopping trip they had to Shibuya, and they claimed they had no where to put these "cute little stickers" they had bought at a flea market. My locker was becoming there guinea-pig.

In anger and annoyance at my best friend, I kicked the front of my locker feverishly with the ball of my heels, the clunking of metal satisfying my senses. "Stupid Sasuke."

My shoulder bag was slung around my body and I had my cell in hand when I met Sasuke at the front doors. I just got a text from Ino.

_From: Ino Yamanaka_  
_Subject: Sasuke-kun 3 (;_

_Sakura, _  
_Don't forget to talk to Sasuke-kun for me. (; (stupid winky-face)._  
_I'll never forgive you if you forget n_n._

_Love you._

Right. I had promised Ino I would help her with Sasuke. My heart suddenly dropped, I don't know why, but the beating slowed down and it felt like someone was drowning my chest with water. I kind of wanted to throw up, but Sasuke didn't give me the chance to run to the bathroom and blow my breakfast into the toilet.

"Oi. Granny, gonna move any slower?" Sasuke rested his head on my shoulder and blew on my ear.

I was completely taken a back, shivers running up my spine as a strangled squeal escaped my lips in shock. "Ai-yee!" Stupid Sasuke, and his stupid breath! "Sasuke! What was that for?" I barked at him, running a few fingers through my hair to calm my racing heart.

Sasuke shrugged, "Can we go now?" he asked and took my wrist in his hand.

I narrowed my eyes to look off to the side, his hands were really big, I took notice. They were warm too, and felt nice against my skin. Sasuke was looking ahead of himself dragging me along with him as he walked. His eyes darting around a few times, mostly to check if cars were coming when we came to stop signs and traffic lights.

All was quiet for a while, then Sasuke started talking, "What do girls like for Valentines?" He asked. My eyes widened in surprise at the direct yet odd question. Sasuke seemed unfazed however, like he asked Kurenai-sensei if he could pee. I looked at him for awhile before he looked back and pursed his lips, "I'm asking for Naruto. He doesn't know what to get Hinata..." his voice trailed off.

Oh I see. His idiot friend Naruto's girlfriend Hinata. This would probably be their first Valentines since they just started going out. I didn't see why such an adorably sweet girl like Hinata would go for a doofus like Naruto who can't even tie his shoes correctly (he asks Sasuke for help sometimes). He falls asleep in class, and to make it worse, he drools. Yuck. Hinata's so smart, so kind (not to mentions stinkin' slap stick rich), and way to good for him. I told this to Sasuke once, he told me he couldn't understand either, but to cut his friend some slack.

I scratched my head nervously, cause honestly I didn't really know. Usually the girls give the chocolates on Valentines, and the boys receive... "Uh... flowers I guess? Or a teddy. Girls like cute things." I said, guessing from my own tastes since I could be a sucker for flowers and fluffy things.

Sasuke bobbed his head in understanding, making a 'mmhmm' sound. "That makes sense, I guess." He drawled out, and smiled at me, "Of course nothing like that would suite you, monster-lady."

I punched him, "Shuddup asshole. I like cute things!" It was typical of Sasuke to tease me like this, so I don't really take it personally unless I knew he meant it. It's not hard to tell when Sasuke means something, or he's being a jerk. His expressions give it all away.

He smirked, "But they don't suite you at all."

I pulled my wrist from his grip and crossed my arms, a bitchy-knowing look plastered on my face, "Like hair doesn't suite your head. Go bald!" I stuck my tongue out.

Sasuke stopped short, and I almost tripped over his feet. I was about to tell him off about being careless and stupid for standing in the middle of the sidewalk like a crazy person, but then I realized we were at the Uchiha mansion. The Uchiha crest was tangled within the bars of the golden gate that kept outsiders out, and the driveway was empty. Sasuke pressed the button on the intercom and a girly voice answered.

"Yes hello?"

"Karin, it's me Sasuke. Let me in." He said and leaned his frame against the poles holding the gate in place.

There was a shrill squeal that made me cover my ears for protection, "Yes Sasuke-san! Right away. Welcome home!" She sounded all to excited. I rolled my eyes. I hate Karin, and we all know how much she hates me.

I've only been to Sasuke's house once or twice in my life, and the moment our eyes met, sparks went flying. I spent the night, and she dyed my clothing neon yellow. I remember she "accidentally" spilled water over my futon, and one time I think she poisoned my food. But Karin was a faithful maid to the Uchiha family, along with two others I rarely talk to, though I think perhaps they prefer to be called "butlers." (They're more like Karin's bitches though, answering her every command). I also happen to know she's in love with Sasuke. I think he notices too, but he usually ignores her when ever she attacks his back with one-sided hugs or flips her obnoxious (and dyed) red hair in his face. She may have a double D, but Karin is ugly.

The gate wailed, the buzzer sounding in my drums like that annoying ring that never goes away. I winced as the gates creaked open, I guess Mr. Uchiha hasn't oiled it in a while, and Sasuke and I walked in, or feet making soft clacking noises on the cobbles grounds.

We were greeted by one of the butlers, with a toothy smile. He had snowy silver hair covering pale skin and cheeks. His eyes were violet and his suite seemed slightly obtuse. I knew his name was Suigetsu, but I had never traded words with him personally. He had a hand over his heart as he bowed. I didn't quiet understand his relationship with Sasuke, there were times when the two hated each other (or at least that was the vibe I could feel being extruded) and then there were those moments the two seemed friendly. I never bothered to ask.

"Uchiha-san." Suigetsu said politely, a small bite hitting the end of the honorific.

Sasuke waved him off, the butler sneering in response. I ducked my head so as to stay out of trouble, and took great notice of my feet. Sasuke turned to me with a warm gaze, a hand finding its way to my shoulder blade.

"Wait right here. I'll be back." He told me, and turned on his heel to head up the grand stairs boring its ass in my face.

The Uchiha manor was quite a sight to see. Crystal lights handing from the ceiling, red persian rugs littering the floors (I assumed a gift sent my Mrs. Uchiha from Persia). There were many paintings kissing the walls, and almost every inch of the front room shone with light. The house wasn't really a traditional victorian manor, it had its modern parts. Like the key table to my right, the crystal colored vase with egg shaped beads sunken at the bottom. Flowers blooming from boxes on every side, and a mirror I recently saw in Vogue magazine.

I fiddled nervously with my fingers as I felt Suigetsu's violet eyes bore into my back. Sheesh, didn't he have a table to clean or something? I bit my lip hoping to calm myself. This was the reason I didn't come to Saskue's very much. The furnishing and the company. Those who say "opposites attract" are dead wrong. The poor and the rich have many conflicts, and the weirdness of my presence among those who think they're better than me (mainly referring to Suigetsu and Karim) makes me really nervous.

"Sakura, dear!" That annoying shrill voice hollered from the doorway across from me. Karin stepped in with her maid uniform on, her glasses sparkling against the light of the crystal lamps. Her blood red eyes bore into me as she took me into a shaky hug. I stiffened at the contact. Her body was cold and boney. (I bet she barfed to lose weight). "You're as ugly as usual." She smiled, and I noticed some red lipstick on her right snaggle tooth.

My face heated. I opened my mouth to tell her _"right back attcha!"_ but Sasuke cut between us. I jumped a little, his presence taking me by surprise "Karin, my bed needs to be made. Sakura you ready?"

I nodded my head, the brush of my bangs against my forehead gave me back my self confidence. Karin hissed from behind me, but she bowed and I assume hurried off to bid what her master bade her to do.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't be stupid. I just want Dango."

**.:~:Day:~:.**

I knew which shop we were going to. I know because it was the shop Sasuke and I would go to with Itachi, the elder brother. The one who left Sasuke behind. I remember that day clearly. It had been raining previously in the morning and the memories of the shocked look on my mothers face when Sasuke arrived at our door, tears streaked on his cheeks and mud all over his face, still burned my mine like a flame that would never extinguish. I don't know if Sasuke has ever forgiven his brother for leaving him alone in that huge house by himself, with the rare visit of his parents, but I have never heard him talk ill of his brother... or say anything about him at all for that matter. When ever the subject is even remotely brought up, Sasuke changes the topic quickly.

However, what I do know is that no matter what, Sasuke still loves the dango shop Itachi would take us to after school. Even now-a-days we would go together sometimes for a treat, Sasuke would get one type and I would get another and then the two of us would share it so we could both taste different flavors. It was something Itachi would do with us. The three of us would get three different types and share it amongst ourselves. My fondest memory was the day school got let out early due to a huge snow storm. Itachi picked us up since both our parents were busy (duh), and he hauled me on his back and some how managed to heft Sasuke in his arms. We sat in the dango shop and ate twenty sticks between the three of us. Itachi's eyes were so kind that day, and Sasuke smiled so brightly it warmed us all right up. Sometimes I hope Itachi would appear on our school patio and laugh at us, Sasuke and I, for being the dorks we are, and then say like he would usually say "Let's go get something sweet for those bitter mouths of yours."

I saw the dango shop out of the corner of my eye, and I couldn't help but smile. It was the only thing that had never changed since our childhood. That stupid dango sticker with the anime face was still attached to the window, the same shop sign hanging from a metal bar still swayed with the heavy wind, making creaking sounds that warmed my heart. I could smell the dango being made, literally.

Sasuke pushed the glass door open, the faint chime of silver bells jingled from above and the door pane scratched lovingly against the pink and white tiled floors. The funny little dango-plushes littered all over the floors and the tables looked nicely cleaned and shone brightly from the sunlight.

The old fat man Sasuke and I never learned the name of, (we're too embarrassed to ask since we've known him for so long) waved at us with a skin wrinkled smile, his white and green checked hat bobbing on his head of non-existent hair.

The two of us smiled in response and I was told to sit down while Sasuke went to order. I watched silently, fiddling with a lock of my pink hair, as the old man engaged my friend in small talk, Sasuke nodding his head and the old man making huge arm gestures and expressions. I was slightly surprised when Sasuke's smile faltered for a few seconds, his shiny coal eyes going dusty and emotionless. His lips were pursed and he had to lick them a few times before his smiled returned and his mouth started moving again.

After a few minutes, the man handed Sasuke two sticks of dango, which he took carefully in one hand. He bowed politely, and all the while I was wondering what made him frown. It was strange to see him frown outside of school, (usually he's that lone wolf type of guy with snotty stoic expressions) you'd think he'd have no friends, but apparently that type is attractive. My mind was burning with thought and curiosity at what words were exchanged to make my companions smile fall.

"Hey, ugly it's not cute to play with your hair like that." I gasped, Sasuke was in my face holding up two sets of dango, one being mine to take. An unfamiliar heat rushed to my cheeks, my heart thumped a little. I could feel the heat of his breath on my face, and his eyes being so close to mine made me strangely self aware. I hadn't really thought about how much he'd grown from being that snobby little brat doing k-pop dances, to a man with a musty scent. He smelled good, and it took me the time to look in his face closely to realize that.

I took my hands and pushed him away, my face turned to the side in pink flustered embarrassment, "S-shut up! I'm not ugly. Go bald!" I knew it too. I wasn't ugly, I just wasn't as pretty as Ino.

Sasuke snorted at the familiar insult and quietly handed me my dango. We turned to wave our goodbyes to the old man, who bowed with a cheek cat like grin. And then my cell started buzzing. I pulled out my pink and white square phone and looked at the small pixelated box, my heart sinking as I read the name. Ino Yamanaka.

_From: Ino Yamanaka_  
_Subject: Hello?_

_Sakura did you talk to him yet!_

I sighed, knowing if I didn't respond she would flip out at me in the morning, even if I had spoken to Sasuke. So I flipped up the lid of my cell and ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the keys. Then I punched in a message.

Talking to him right now. (;  
Don't get your ponytail in a bunch, pig.

Sakura.

I pressed send, and took a deep breath, "So..." I drawled out the word slowly, catching Sasuke's attention, his eyes rolling to look at me, "What do you think of Ino Yamanaka?" I bit my lip. Why was a so fucking nervous? It's just Sasuke. We always talk about boys and girls and who we think it cute. What makes this any different? He always helped me when it came to boys, but some how I always screwed it up anyways. Still. I remember I liked this guy last year named Sai. He was a nice guy I guess, but when I told him my feelings, some how the library shelf fell over onto us and Sai was put in the hospital for three days. I took it as sheer bad luck, and that God didn't want me to have a boyfriend. Sasuke held me all night while I cried.

"Who?" Excuse me? Did he just ask who?

"Ino! You know, the blond one with the ponytail." I said, my voice squeaking with relief... wait no, shock, it was shock not relief.

Sasuke looked like he was deep in thought before he shook that messy head of his, "Why do you ask?"

I looked at my feet, "She wants to go out with you." I mumbled, "You should, everyone likes her, and she's really cute." I went on, my voice getting a little whinier with every syllable that flooded from my lips.

Sasuke slowed his pace a little, "You can give her my number or something." he said plainly and buried his hands in his pockets. My heart kept sinking.

I flipped out my phone again and typed in Ino's number.

_To: Ino Yamanaka_  
_Subject: Stupid Sasuke_

_000-000-0000 is his number. _  
_You can e-mail him or something he said. (:_  
_I'm happy for you._

_Sakura_

I jammed my finger roughly on the send button before I closed my phone and shoved it deep into my school bag. My phone started buzzing, but I ignored it. I knew what it said anyways, and for some reason I knew that if I read it, I would start choking on my tears and I did not want to cry in front of Sasuke.

And then a few minutes later, Sasuke got a text message.

**.:~:Every:~:.**

A few days had passed since Sasuke walked me home with our dango. We didn't talk too much after that, him being too "engaged" with his cell phone. Ino came right up to me the other day and threw her little body all over me with thank you's and kisses. I laughed, but really I wanted to cry. For some reason it was really bothering me.

Sasuke and Ino weren't really like boyfriend and girlfriend yet, (it wasn't official) but it might as well have been. His visits to me at the vending machine became less and less. I should have been happy since I got to finally have my own lunch, but I wasn't happy. I missed seeing him. I really really missed him, and it was wringing my heart out like a wet rag.

"Hey Sakura, wanna go get some sweets after school?" Tenten asked me, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

I cradled her elbow with my hands, the feeling of someone I care about made me feel a little better, "Yeah sure, why not?"

We were sitting at out table in the caff, Tenten in a seat next to me, and Ino across from us with her cell phone in hand. I knew who she was texting and the jealousy fuming inside me was starting to get ugly.

"Ino?" Tenten shifted her eyes over to the blond across from us.

Ino looked up at us with shiny blue eyes and smiled happily, "Sorry, I'll pass, Sasuke-kun is taking me for dango after school."

That did it.

I stood from the table abruptly, which took both Ino and Tenten by surprise. I could feel the tears start to leak from my eyes so I bit my lip to keep them from spilling over. How dare he take Ino to OUR place.

The two of them were giving me questionable looks, "Sakura?"  
"I'm gonna get some green tea! Be right back!" I said quietly, ducking my head as I slung away from the table and over to the vending machines.

I put my hand on the glass panes and tried desperately to control myself. The burning in my throat wouldn't go away, it felt like it was being squeezed by stoney hands and my heart was crumbling. I was really bothered by this.  
Reluctantly I pulled out a crumpled dollar bill, thinking it would be weird if I arrived back at the table without a bottle of tea. It would make them question me, and I didn't want that.

Before I could insert my money, something smacked the back of my head softly. I turned my head around and froze. I tried to swallow but I couldn't. I was about to vomit. Sasuke was standing there, looking at me with a bored expression.

"Oi, I need some money! Lend me some." He demanded.

I glared at him hard. How DARE he. "Ask Ino for money! You're not my problem anymore." I hissed, regretting my words the second they left my lips. I sounded like a jealous baby who lost their bottle of milk. A little girl who was watching someone else eat her candy. I knew how stupid I sounded, but I was hurt and my heart was hammering loudly.

Sasuke didn't look fazed however, he just bored down at me with his dark coal eyes, "Jealousy isn't cute."

That hit a sore spot. "I'm not jealous Uchiha! I'm happy. No. I'm fucking GLAD to be rid of you. Now you have a girlfriend who you can take for dango. She can pay for your lunch now. I can FINALLY be rid of you for good! THANK GOD!" I yelled at him. He didn't deserve it. I was the one who should be yelled at. I'm the fuck up.

The whole cafeteria was looking at us now. My cheeks burned like hot coals, and my tongue had become crispy and dry. The tears I was holding in started to fall. I didn't want anyone to see them, especially Sasuke, so I shoved him out of my way and ran to the bathroom.

I sat in the first stall and cried until the end of school.  
I haven't spoken to Sasuke since.

**.:~:One:~:.**

In current day, it's Valentines.  
I observed many girls giving out chocolates to that person in their heart, I also spotted a lot of girls crying. Probably got rejected. But they were all over the hallway, giggling and making me sick to my stomach. I was wondering what Sasuke and Ino could be doing. My guess was Ino would confess her feelings and the two would go out like they always do in Manga. Ino hasn't really sat with either me or Tenten since that time in the cafeteria, and I have been keeping my distance from Sasuke in the hallways and in classes.

I think Tenten is confused as to what's going on, and honestly I think I'm pretty perplexed myself. I don't know what had come over me that day. But it was ugly, and I never wanted it to happen again. However I was too proud to apologize to Sasuke. I was too embarrassed to see his face. I didn't want to see his face. I would only be a burden to him anyways.

He doesn't need me. He has Ino.

I went through the entire day thinking to myself. I received a few friendship chocolates: From Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Kurenai-sensei (though she doesn't really count since she was giving them out to everyone in her class).

I sat alone at lunch, choosing to be outside on the roof to have a date with my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. I loved him like a brother, I wanted him to be happy. So why did he and Ino bother me so fucking much? He makes my heart race, his smile is like a drug for me, his kindness makes you feel special and even though he seems like a prick, all I want to do is hug him all the time.

_"This is called love, Sakura."_ A voice echoed in my head. I frowned at that voice. How stupid could it be. I'm not in love with Sasuke. And even if I was, he would never love me back.

_"Don't deny yourself any longer. You're not used to Sasuke looking at other girls. It forced you to realize your own feelings."_ Shut up voice. I don't like you. You're lying to me.

I was too busy thinking to myself that I didnt notice Sasuke had joined me until he sat down and poked my elbow. I gave a cry of shock and jolted upright. He chuckled a little.

I narrowed my eyes at him, a blush coloring my face. This was awkward. "What do you want?"

Sasuke sighed and leaned back on his hands, his legs stretched outward as he faces the sky, "This is my place too, you know." he stated, and closed his eyes.

I drew circles on the ground with my index finger, not knowing what else to say to him. So we just sat there, saying nothing to each other until Sasuke broke the ice like he usually does, "I just came to tell you, Ino's not my girlfriend and I told her so." He paused, I lifted my head to look at him, the life in my chest started drumming again, "And here."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bunny keychain which he folded into my my palm. For the first time I saw his cheeks flush and his eyes shifted towards the ground. I was taken aback, my own face heating up. I fingered the little bunny in my hands, Sasukes own fingers still attached to mine. He lingered there a little longer and then stood up, "Sorry, I know you don't want to see me anymore-" My throat knotted, "-but Happy Valentines."

Sasuke started to walk away, so in panic a sprung myself to my feet and yelled after him, "That's not true!" He stopped and turned to face me, his eyes wide and hopeful.

My heart was racing fast as my next words flew from my mouth, "I-I don't hate you. I'm not happy when I'm free of you. I want to be around Sasuke so much it hurts me. It bothers me when you're with some other girl. I can't control myself, and I don't know why!" The words were like vomit that wouldn't stop, and with every sentence I said my stomach felt less constricted. I was sobbing now, the pent up tears over the past month were flowing like an ocean down my cheeks, my nose was definitely running but I didn't care. "I don't want you to take anyone to the dango shop but me!"

Sasuke laughed. He was laughing at me! I was being so weak, so scared and shaky and that bastard laughed?

"Sakura," he started, his face scrunched up in relief, "do you really think the book shelf just toppled over on its own?"

I looked at him through my tears, confused, "W-what?" Why was he referring to that time with Sai? When the bookshelf fell on top of us? When he saved me from being crushed?

He snickered, "I didn't want you to be with Sai, it made me jealous." Looking to the side, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his face became pale, "I didn't mean to send him to the hospital..."

My eyes widened. So... it was Sasuke who kicked the shelf over? It made sense how he was able to save me from getting hurt as well. But what I couldn't understand was why Sasuke was jealous.

He furrowed his brows, "Sakura, look at me." I did. "I ask you for money everyday because I want to see you. I almost killed a student because I didn't want him near you. I buy you dango because I like to see you happy. I tease you because I care about you." He took a step with each word he said, until he was almost standing on me. His tall frame bore over my small one, his musky scent filled my nose. All I could see was Sasuke. And before I knew it, I was in his arms, and I was sobbing like a fuckin' teenaged girl in love. I felt relieved, and I felt happy.

The little bunny chain in my hand brushed the skin of my palm, as I clutched Sasuke so hard it hurt. All I wanted now was him, him, him and nothing else. He was like my personal drug. And just to let you know, I hate sharing.

"Figure it out already stupid girl."

"Go bald Uchiha."

He pulled himself back long enough to kiss my lips. Everything was Sasuke at the moment, and suddenly we didn't care about anything. Only each other. His lips molded on mine. His taste so sweet like dango. His body so hot I couldn't help but run my fingers under his shirt and molest his shoulder blades. He moaned in my mouth and I could feel his tongue poking at mine. I let him in, and he attacked me like a hungry child, nipping my my lips, wrapping his arms around my body like a protective parent. Sasuke clung to me, and I clung to him. While his tongue lapped at mine, and his body pressed itself mercilessly against mine, I swore never to be apart from him.

When neither of us could breath, we pulled away for air, and then dove back in. I couldn't get enough, and I knew he couldn't either. Kissing your best friend was amazing.

**.:~:I Love You:~:.**

"I had to do something." Sasuke stated tiredly, his tie undone and his shirt ruffled. If it was possible, his hair was messier than before. "It hurt that you would ask me to date your friend, ya know?"

I stomped my foot, "Well what else was I supposed to do? Ino is my friend." He was being stupid again, and I really wanted to punch him.

Sasuke shrugged and stopped walking, dropping the hands that were behind his head. I paused too and looked at him with confused emerald eyes, "If it were me..." and he dropped down to place a kiss on my lips, "I would have done that, and told her to fuck off."

I growled and I really did punch him that time. Stupid Sasuke, kissing me like that in public. I patted my burning cheeks, feeling the cool of my hands felt satisfying.

My phone started buzzing, so I quickly dug for it in my pocket, the bunny keychain tied to the end of my cell. I checked the pixelated box and threw a look at Sasuke. He was pretending to ignore me, I could tell. So I sighed and flipped up my phone to read the message.

_To: Sakura Haruno_  
_From: Sasuke Uchiha_  
_Subject: (blank)_

_I love you. _

**.:~:The End:~:.**

**GOSH I wrote this fast D: Sorry if it's horrible, but I wanted to make a SASUSAKU fiction 3 and a valentines day special. It was nice to be able to write a one shot! **  
**I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Cause it was SUPER fun to write. And sorry it was like a bajillion pages! I'll try to update Love Hate soon I promise, but really the ideas aren't flowing... so I may just stick to petty one-shots. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors you may find (is too lazy to fix them). **

**HAPPY VALENTINES.**  
**And for your information, yes! I will be giving something to a special someone. How about you? :3**  
**WISH ME LUCK. I wish you all luck on your love lives everyone n_n**

**Oh and for those of you who don't know SHINee and BEG, you should look them up to see what I'm referring too. I love love love them lmao. n/n''''  
**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
